Handheld data capture devices (e.g., Radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, scanners, imagers) are used in a variety of applications (e.g., tracking items, inventory management). For example, an RFID reader collects information on an item by reading an RFID tag attached on the item, and an imager captures the image of the item itself and/or analyzes the data stored in a barcode.
A handheld data capture device has a display by which an operator of the handheld data capture device knows that the capture operation (e.g., scan) has been registered successfully. The operator manually holds the handheld data capture device close to the item or a marker attached to the item, when capturing desired data. The operator then tilts the handheld data capture device to see the display and confirm whether or not a scan has been registered. Thus, the operator needs to constantly adjust the handheld data capture device in order for capturing data and visual confirmation on whether the data capture is done.
In addition, the conventional handheld data capture devices have limited capabilities with respect to data capturing.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a handheld device that can be easily operated. There is a need to provide a handheld device that can easily expand its functionalities without compromising the sealing integrity of the device or causing unnecessary loss-of-use due to the complexity of the typical upgrade process (i.e., return to authorized Service Depots for upgrade).